warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Eveningswift
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Brambleclaw14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 18:13, September 12, 2009 re: Hi! Hello :) yeah go Brambleclaw ^_^ he so deserves to be the leader :( Firestar lives to long, Brambleclaw14 Talk 18:15, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey Eveningswift? -sighs- Well, whatever your not bothering me :) -Brightsparrow hi hi I just read your stories and they are well good by Redclaw The ones on your artical page Hello, welcome to WCWiki! Let me know if you have any questions! I am a admin by the way. :) [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 20:39, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Eveningswift is a awesome name! --[[User:Peacesong| Pandasong ]]Pandasong's Talk Page 13:32, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ^.^ --[[User:Peacesong| Pandasong ]]Pandasong's Talk Page 15:58, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Warriors FanFiction? What in the world is that? Well, it must be fanfiction...with warriors....but do you have to have a page if you have articles...? If so I better make mine.... ~*Brightsparrow I know, helpless kit antics Hey I thought you were Eveningshine! And also, you.....lost me there. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 23:27, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ... You do suck at explaining things...what are you talking about LOL You know in France they say just LOL...not like L-O-L but "Lawl" Weird....and random Right now, i finally realize what you mean...if I do the internal link thing...it doesn't bring to my user page but the page about Brightsparrow's history...you know...the one you asked me to edit....so I have to put "User:Brightsparrow" And that sounds lame -Brightsparrow Hey! I havent seen you in while! [[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 22:31, September 14, 2009 (UTC) okay bye, oh i think i read that story. Deernose was her mate that died when the tree fell right? well anyway bye [[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 22:34, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi! --[[User:Peacesong| Pandasong ]]Pandasong's Talk Page 17:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 22:40, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Can't go on right now, sorta busy! --[[User:Peacesong| Pandasong ]]Pandasong's Talk Page 17:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 22:42, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Re: Um Really?! I must say, I'm surprised. Just curious, where did you hear that and why can't we use them anymore? --Sparrowsong 23:02, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Ugh, Warriors Wiki, please be generous! What other blanks can we use? For now, I will ignore them until they give me a warning. What's your plan? I didn't create all that charart for nothing! It took me hours! Grr.. WWiki! :( [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98'']] 23:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC) We can't use the blanks anymore?!?! Well, we can always ask Bramble if we can use the declined blanks that other users made. For example, I used Sandiwolf's old to-be blank and fixed some things on it. I'm going use it for my Quailpaw article. --Rainwhisker 00:12, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Here's my charart: --Rainwhisker09 01:04, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ...er Can you answer me about the warriors fanfiction thing.....? You must be busy WOW Brightsparrow 19:50, September 16, 2009 (UTC)